Love Me, Sister
by IBurn
Summary: Enabler, one-shot. Yang wasn't supposed to fall in love with Ruby - and yet, she did. She didn't want anyone to know about her feelings, so she kept her little secret hidden well. But was it really hidden that well? WARNING: Incest, read at your own risk. Also, no lemon scene. Modern AU, please review.


**Special thanks to my buddy:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**

* * *

 ** _Warning: Incest, read at your own risk. No lemon scene._**

 **This one shot is dedicated to Pearl Darkness!**

 **I will rant at the author note at the ending.**

 **~T**

 **FB Page: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author, Pa-treon: The Tanker.**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

 **#**

 **Love Me, Sister**

Fifteen year old Ruby was indeed very different from the current Ruby. Yang was the brunette's elder sister, so she had basically watched her grow up; but what she did not expect was for her baby sister to turn from that weapon-loving dork to this _seducing mature adult._

Her chest became larger, a significant increase to her height – although they were nothing compared to Yang's build. And she seemed to become more and more attractive as time went on.

This had made the blonde very happy, but also frustrated at the same time. She felt like Ruby's growth spurt was the biggest mock in her life.

#

"Please, Yang!" Ruby hugged her sister from the side, "I'm scared to go alone!"

"You're eighteen, Ruby!" The blonde put her palm on the brunette's face and tried to shove her off, "Go alone!"

"Yang please!" Ruby took two tickets out from her pocket, "It's their first concert here, and as a true fan I must attend this!"

"So just go! I've got plans that day Rubes! Find someone else!"

Ruby had grown up in all aspects, but she still couldn't get over her social awkwardness – and Yang thought that was incredibly cute. Her sister might be different compared to three years ago, but there were certain parts of her that would just never change. And Yang loved them all; her innocence, her social awkwardness, her love for weapons and cookies, her firm build and that smug look on her face…Dust she wanted to just push her down and do naughty things to her. Only she couldn't, because they were sisters.

She had known about her romantic feelings toward her little sister ever since three years ago and had kept it extremely well hidden – because she didn't want Ruby – or their father to freak out. It was a taboo in this modern society after all, even if they were just half-sisters.

She knew it was wrong, but she just couldn't forget about Ruby. They lived together for Dust's sake, and they saw each other every single day. Instead of disappearing, her feelings grew deeper day by day uncontrollably.

"You know I don't have any friends! Plus Weiss and Blake are busy arranging their marriage…Please, Yang, I'll do whatever you want me to, just please accompany me!" Ruby begged, "I even bought two tickets!"

"Whatever, hm?" The blonde raised an eyebrow. Her mind had an infinite amount of dirty thoughts, but she quickly shook her head to get rid of them.

 _No, bad Yang!_

"Yes! I'll even share my cookies with you! Just please, go with me!"

"Wow, you really love this band huh." Yang sighed in defeat after a slight moment of hesitation. "Alright then, let me give Nora a call."

"You were hanging out with Nora?!"

"Yes sis." The blonde booped her nose, "You better be mentally prepared to take care of me. Nora will definitely break my legs."

"Uh. I'm so sorry for your loss…"

"And whose fault is that?" She pinched Ruby's cheek.

#

Yang tried.

She really tried, but gosh darn it how could a human being be so _gorgeous?!_

Presently they were in the brunette's convertible with her driving and Yang at the passenger seat smoking, trying her very best to not stare at Ruby. She had worn a red colored hoody that was kind of revealing near the shoulders, and it went all the way to her chest, showing a little bit of her cleavage.

And the worst part was that Yang's height allowed her to have the perfect view of-

 _No, bad Yang! Naughty Yang! Stop!_

"Yes sis?" Ruby spoke suddenly, startling the blonde. The cigarette dropped and was being carried away by the wind as her lips went slight ajar.

"W-What?"

Ruby tilted her head with a smug look on her face, "You were fidgeting. And you only smoke when you're indecisive or when you're hiding something."

 _Gasp._

"What's wrong, Yang? You know you can talk to me if you have any problems." The brunette said as she took a turn to enter the junction to Beacon Stadium.

The blonde wasn't sure if Ruby was genuinely concerned about her or just mocking her. Sometimes she felt like as if her sister knew everything and just toying and teasing her until she broke down – but she was Ruby! She was the girl that put everyone else before her; she was the girl that would take a bullet to protect her friends – her family.

"Just worried about the meeting this Wednesday." Yang blatantly lied, "You know, princess wants to expand her company again and I'm afraid I can't handle the work."

"Weiss sure is a tough boss huh?" Ruby chuckled, "But she's busy preparing her marriage, so it should be easier for you isn't it?"

"Nah. With her gone, I'll be the one in charge of everything. It'd be nice if Prryha could help me though…it's a pity she took the entire month off to travel to Haven." Yang shrugged.

"Heh." Ruby lazily put her hand on the car door, and then rested her head on her fist, "You know, I'm still amazed by how you actually got into the company with your own effort. I mean, you used to hate office work so much."

 _Damn it sis can you stop seducing me I'm seriously gonna go crazy._

"People change." The blonde said. _Yeah, people change just like you. She was like a kid a few hours ago when she was begging me…and now she seems like the most mature woman in the world. I wonder if she chose this outfit on purpose…_

"Hey look, we've arrived!" Ruby yelped, interrupting her chain of thoughts.

Beacon Stadium was gigantic and although they were an hour early, audience already filled up the entire place. They showed their tickets to the security team and were allowed to go in the northern area – which was the closest to the stage.

Yang had no idea how Ruby could've gotten the tickets to this basically-VIP-area. She sent her a look and the latter shrugged, "Well, Weiss comes in handy in things like this."

"Oh~"

As night approached, the band got up the stage and the audience was instantly fired up. They raised their hands, yelled and jumped around in anticipation when the lead singer took the microphone.

"When the lights in the house crash down…"

Yang raised an eyebrow when she saw her sister bouncing around like a cat listening to the rap full of profanities.

 _Man she really did grow up didn't she?_

The blonde's lips curved up, remembering the time when her baby sister struggled to even say the word 'damn' because according to Taiyang, it was considered cursing.

"Bitch motherfucker stay away from me, take a hint from this motherfucking symphony…" Ruby even sang along with him!

People were moving around a little bit too much from the excitement, causing her to be pressed _firmly_ against Yang.

 _Holy fucking shit!_

And she did not seem to notice that; the brunette was still cheering and concentrating on the rap. Dust, Yang could feel the heat radiating from her sister's body; she could smell the sweat, the scent of Ruby's favorite shampoo and she could feel every inch of her back muscle…

The blonde tried to distract herself, but the wonderful being in front of her chose this exact moment to move her butt and it _touched Yang's crotch by accident._ She felt blood rush to several spot of her body; her sister however was entirely unaware of what she was doing – she was too into the rapper with blue hair.

#

The torture finally ended after two hours. Ruby kept on complaining how it was too short and hoped for more, but Yang felt like it had been two centuries. She had to use up all her willpower not to start pulling her sister into a passionate kiss and then make out in public.

And she got really depressed. She kept thinking about their relationship, how she was not supposed to have any feelings for her sister, and yet she fell in love with her even more.

When Yang got upset about something, she would only do two things to get over it – smoke or drink. Since smoking reminded her of the incident earlier on the car, she decided to go for the latter.

"Hey, Rubes?" She said as she got into the car, "Mind dropping me at Storm Flower?"

"Sure." Her sister ignited the car engine, "You think Nora's still there?"

"She's always there." The blonde shrugged. That was the truth anyway. Nora would just never leave Ren even for a minute.

"Alright."

The journey from Beacon Stadium to the shop was pretty long, and the both of them did not talk at all. Ruby seemed to be in deep thought and Yang was too tired to start a conversation. She needed to keep her mind occupied with something else to avoid staring at the brunette.

"You've got the house keys?"

"Yes. Don't worry about me, just go home and rest, sis. Be careful though, dad said he won't be home for the night." Yang said before walking into Storm Flower.

"Okay. See ya later, sister." Ruby smiled before taking off.

The blonde let out a huge sigh as she opened the door to the shop. It read 'closed', but Yang knew that her friends were still inside having their own fun time.

"Oh Yang!" Nora got up from her seat and jumped to the blonde, "You came at last!"

"She already got drunk?" Yang looked at Ren who was at the other side of the counter.

"Yeah." The man shook his head, "And this isn't even a bar."

"But you sell alcohol anyway!" The ginger laughed.

"It's a freaking Japanese restaurant! How did you get so drunk?!" Yang slapped her back playfully.

"Aww c'mon Yang, you know we _love_ the alcohol here!"

"Yes indeed." She smirked, "Ren, double the shot."

#

"Wuby…"

"Sssh. How did you even get this drunk in a restaurant that sells sushi?!" Ruby settled her top heavy sister on the couch, "I'm never letting you alone with Nora again!"

"Ruuuuuuuuuby!" Yang wrapped her arm tightly around the brunette.

"Yang let go! You're heavy!"

"Not as pretty as you~"

"I said heavy, not pre- wait, what did you just say?"

"You're so pretty, Wuby~" Yang hiccupped, then continued, "You're a sly little angel…"

Ruby blushed, "Yang, let go of me."

"No! Neva!" The blonde half yelled as tears rolled down her cheek, "I've been in wove with you for sho long…I just want to hold you like this…foreva…hic…"

The red on Ruby's face intensified. A moment later, she had that smug expression again as she leaned closer to her sister, their lips almost touching, "Oh~ you just want to hold me? You don't want to do anything else with me?"

"Of course I want to…" Yang pouted and looked away, "But…we're sisters…"

"Does that matter to you?"

"Mmhmm…"

"Why?"

"Because this is wrong hic…" Yang sniffed, "This is wrong on sho many levels…"

"How can sisterly love be wrong, Yang? It's not like we're hurting anyone."

"We're related by blood…Wuby…"

"I see." The brunette got up after a brief hesitation, "Rest well, Yang, and be prepared for that nasty hangover tomorrow."

"Wokay…hic…" Yang's speech slurred to an inaudible level, so Ruby had decided to retreat to her own room. Before she left though, she pecked her sister's forehead and smirked.

"I'm glad it's mutual." A pause, "But I guess now it's not the time yet."

#

 **Do you guys have any idea how hard is it to write an incest one shot?!**

 **Nah, I rushed this, so maybe the quality isn't as good. Please leave a review to tell me about your opinion on this (The last time I wrote Enabler, Ruby and Yang aren't sisters).**

 **In case if you're wondering, yes, that rap is named 'Camp Camp Rap Rap' and it's fucking awesome.**

 **~T**

 **FB Page: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author, Pa-treon: The Tanker**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

 **Special thanks to my buddy:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**


End file.
